Doki Doki Kira Kira Sailor Karma: A Compilation
by N and S and F
Summary: Sesuai judulnya, hanya kompilasi kisah 'Doki Doki Kira Kira Sailor Karma' yang tidak sanggup saya selesaikan cerita aslinya. Dengan sedikit kejutan di A/N di bawah. RnR, minna?


Pagi hari yang cerah. Semua tampak aman damai tentram sentosa lagi sejahtera—

 _GROAAA!_

Sayangnya, sesosok monster raksasa muncul entah darimana. Ia mengaum buas bagaikan singa habis dipaksa puasa, siap menerkam apa dan siapa saja yang sial untuk ada di hadapannya. Di sini-sana, suara jeritan _kyaa_ panik baik wanita maupun pria adu kencang dengan auman sang monster raksasa, merusak gendang telinga.

Seorang pemuda—bukan, anak wanita?—eh, benar pemuda?—berambut biru muda tampak berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya, menyebrang jalan raya dengan tergesa-gesa. Naas baginya, monster itu justru memutuskan untuk menyerangnya.

Nasib punya rambut tokoh utama.

Tangan si monster bergerak ancang-ancang hendak menerkamnya. Si pemuda sudah komat-kamit baca doa, mengangkat lengan menutupi wajah sia-sia. _Oh mama di rumah, aku gak tau mau bilang sedih atau lega meninggalkan mama..._

Sedetik sebelum si monster sukses menjamah si pemuda, _sesuatu_ menangkisnya.

"Hei kau makhluk raksasa bau kotoran kuda! Enyahlah!"

Si pemuda tersentak tidak percaya. Bukankah itu suara...?

" _Doki doki kira kira_! Bersiaplah! _Sailor_ Karma akan menghukum anda!"

Di hadapan pembaca (ato penonton ya cocoknya? Kalo fanfiksi kan gambarnya gak ada), muncullah sesosok gadis remaja, berambut merah dikuncir dua yang panjangnya pasti menyapu tanah kalau saja kuncirnya itu tidak sedang melambai di udara, berkostum serupa baju renang hitam beraksen merah yang terbuka mengekspos belahan dada _cup_ E sampai ke pusarnya, lengkap dengan sepatu bot setinggi paha hitam bersol merah dan sarung tangan mencapai lengan atas berwarna hitam dan beraksen merah pula. Sebuah sabit malaikat pencabut nyawa—lagi-lagi hitam beraksen merah—ada di genggamannya.

Dengan sang pemuda bersurai biru muda ternganga dan sang monster me- _resume_ aksinya, _Sailor_ Karma mengayunkan senjata.

("Akabane- _kun_ perlu dibangunin gak?"

"Udah biarin aja. Kalo tidur gini dia ada manisnya, kalo bangun bikin kolesterol sumpah.")

 **OXDXC**

 **Doki Doki Kira Kira Sailor Karma: A Compilation** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC, NISTA + GAJE SUMPAH, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

Hidup seorang ~* _the ultimate magical girl_ penyelamat alam semesta*~ tidaklah mudah, penuh suka lagi duka.

Padahal mulanya, Akabane Karma hanya seorang murid SMP biasa.

" _Permisi, anda ada berminat menjadi model agensi kami?"_

" _Akabane Karma mendapat nilai ujian tertinggi seisi negeri!"_

" _Dia kan yang mengalahkan satu geng seorang diri?!"_

" _Hah, aku telat sekolah ya~ Biarin aja ah," lalu ia kembali memejamkan mata dan menarik selimut menutupi kepala. Terlelap kembali tanpa panik suatu apa._

.

.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan seekor monster gurita, hidupnya menjadi penuh warna.

" _Menjauhlah, manusia! Mereka monster dari dunia PIIIPIIIPIIIP yang berbahaya! Larilah selagi bisa!"_

" _Pake acara dari dunia lain segala. Udah sumbat aja_ wormhole _-nya."_

" _Oh iya benar juga, tapi pakai apa—nugyaaa!"_

 _..._

" _Gunakan alat transformasi ini dan serukanlah: Doki Doki Kira Kira!"_

" _Ini balas dendam tadi gue sumbat lo ke_ wormhole _, ya?!"_

 _..._

" _Kamu harus memilih_ battle _-mu, Karma. ...balikin lagi beberapa, itu terlalu banyak, Karma."_

.

.

Bukan hanya karena penampilannya yang dengan alat transformasi drastis berubah menjadi wanita.

 _Setelah disogok dengan uang entah berapa puluh juta, "_ Doki doki kira kira _! Bersiaplah!_ Sailor _Karma akan menghukum anda!"_

" _Posenya lebih seksi kalau bisa—nugyaa!"_

 _Koro-_ sensei _si monster gurita menjerit terkena cambukan Karma. Mending kalau cambuk biasa, lha ini cambuk pakai duri mawar segala. Padahal kali ini kostumnya juga hanya berupa duri-duri mawar membelit tubuhnya dan beberapa kuntum mawar merah untuk menyembunyikan bagian-bagian paling 'berbahaya'. Kok gak sakit ya?_

.

.

Karma juga berhubungan kembali dengan seorang teman lama.

"Doki doki kira kira _! Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

" _Kau... Karma?"_

" _I, iya lah, aku_ Sailor _Karma-"_

" _Bukannya kau... Akabane Karma?"_

" _...jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Aku serius, Nagisa. Kubuang kamu ke dunia PIIIPIIIPIIIP kalau berani bicara."_

" _...baiklah. Aku tidak akan bicara asalkan kamu memenuhi keinginanku, Karma."_

" _Keinginan apa-"_

" _Alasan kita dulu berpisah... Kamu bilang kamu bukan homo jadi tidak bisa denganku sekalipun aku mirip anak wanita. Tapi sekarang kamu bertubuh wanita jadi gak papa kan ya?"_

 _Batin Koro-_ sensei _yang sedang melawan monster-monster menggantikan Karma, '_ Langsung cium lidah aja napa, Karma. Hayati lelah ini ngelawan sendirian aja. _'_

.

.

Ia mendapatkan seorang kawan baru juga—sekalipun kawan baru itu sempat menampilkan dirinya sebagai musuh Karma dan Nagisa.

" _Kau—siapa?!"_

 _Dengan_ cool _mengangkat cadar khas biarawati menutup kepala, "Penyelamat yang sesungguhnya."_

 _Sungguh minim suara._

 _Tapi Karma justru menyipitkan mata, menangkap sekilas sesuatu di balik lipitan rok tenis putih yang berkibar di udara._

" _Bukannya kau... Isogai Yuuma?"_

 _Bukan_ de javu _antara Karma dan Nagisa, karena Isogai Yuuma berhenti sok_ cool _dan justru memekik dengan paniknya, "Kalian tahu darimana?!"_

 _Karma menunjuk diantara kedua kaki Isogai yang refleks menutupnya. "Sobekan di celana dalammu letaknya sama dengan sobekan di celana dalam Isogai Yuuma yang kulihat dicucinya di kamar mandi sekolah."_

" _...Isogai-_ kun _mencuci celana dalam di sekolah?"_

 _Dan kekuatan 'persahabatan' (prihatin akan kondisi cucian) pun mengalahkan kejahatan._

.

.

Ia bahkan menemukan cinta!

" _Eh! Mata lo dima-!"_

 _Menelengkan kepala bersurai jingga, "Ya...?"_

" _...boleh minta nomor HP-mu?"_

" _Tentu. Omong-omong sekalian kenalkan, namaku Asano Gakushuu."_

 _Dari_ chat _sederhana, berlanjut ajakan jalan-jalan-tapi-bukan-kencan keliling kota, dibuntuti Nagisa yang (tidak) diam-diam masih suka, jadilah jatuh cinta._

.

.

Sekalipun Karma mendapati dirinya gagal mengalahkan seorang tokoh antagonis baru di hari yang sama...

" _Hah, yang seperti ini_ ~*the ultimate magical girls _penyelamat alam semesta*~? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Kau lebih cocok menjadi tukang kosek WC saja."_

 _Sabetan logam beradu dengan sesama logam. Dua pasang mata—merkuri dan ungu—saling bertentangan. Setelah saling menggesekkan pedang (pedang sungguhan, bukan pedang yang tidak baik dibicarakan, apalagi pakai acara digesek-gesekkan), keduanya kompak meloncat ke belakang, kemudian kembali mengayunkan pedang berusaha menjatuhkan lawan. Gerakan keduanya begitu menawan, seolah sedang berdansa dan bukan sekadar beradu pedang._

 _Tak!_

 _Karma tersenyum pongah, lawannya berjengit terinjak kakinya. Karma lega kostum jubah zirahnya (yang sangat minim dan harusnya tidak bisa melindungi apa-apa, terutama mengingat terbukanya belahan dada dan perutnya) dilengkapi hak_ stiletto _setajam pedangnya. Ia melancarkan serangan injakan kali kedua._

 _Tak!_

" _Wek, sori gak kena," lawan Karma ganti tersenyum pongah. Karma menyipitkan mata, lalu kembali menginjak kaki lawannya._

 _Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak!_

" _Mereka berantem,_ breakdance _, atau jualan sate sih sebenarnya?"_

.

.

Dan sekalipun tidak lama setelahnya, orangtua Karma yang ia tahu tidak pernah peduli padanya lalu mengutus orang datang ke rumah, menjemputnya untuk tampil rapi dengan setelan jas dan kemeja sutra di sebuah pesta mewah, hanya untuk mengumumkan bahwa—

" _Kami ingin menunangkan putra kami, Karma-"_

 _Yang benar saja mereka!_

 _Karma tidak pernah merasa lebih lega, mendapati monster dunia PIIIPIIIPIIIP menyerang aula tempat ia dan seluruh orang-orang_ _ **munafik**_ _itu berada._

 _Semakin lega saat merasakan tangan kukuh seorang yang sangat dikenal Karma lalu merengkuh tubuhnya dan membawanya_ bridal-style _menjauh dari marabahaya._

" _Ga— ...siapa?"_

 _Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu, ini bukan Gakushuu. Ini kan si musuh?!_

 _Menyibakkan tudung jubahnya, Gakushuu tersenyum tidak peka, meskipun Karma sudah ternganga mengetahui orang yang selama ini disukainya ternyata merupakan musuhnya._

 _Gakushuu masih tersenyum tidak peka. Karma sudah ganti berwajah memerah. Karena Gakushuu kini membelai lembut pipinya sambil berkata, "Syukurlah kau tidak kenapa-kenapa. Selama ini aku ingin bilang aku menyukaimu, Karma."_

.

.

Apalagi sejak penyelamatannya, Nagisa dan Isogai justru mengira musuh mereka menculik Karma.

" _Bagaimana kalau dia menyiksa Karma?! Bagaimana kalau dia mengikat kedua kaki dan tangan Karma gaya huruf X supaya dia tidak bisa kemana-mana?! Bagaimana kalau dia memaksa Karma tidak berbusana supaya Karma tidak berani meninggalkannya?! Bagaimana ka-!"_

" _Nagisa-_ kun _, kau kebanyakan baca_ erotica _tidak benar ya? Mau kurekomendasikan_ erotica _bagus yang_ Safe Sane and Consensual _saja?"_

.

.

Stres karena orang yang disukainya ternyata juga musuhnya (yang entah kenapa tidak bisa mengenal Karma sebagai Sailor Karma ataupun sebaliknya, padahal katanya IQ-nya 195). Bahagia karena kedua rekan ~* _the ultimate magical girls_ penyelamat alam semesta*~-nya ternyata teman setia. Kemudian terkhianati saat ia mengungkap kebenaran ini semua.

 _Karma mengerjapkan mata. Ada sesuatu tercekat di tenggorokannya, mencegahnya bicara. Ia hanya bisa menatap nanar ke sosok pria bersurai hitam yang tersenyum manis padanya._

" _Maaf ya, Karma-_ kun _, semua ini hanya main-main saja."_

 _Pria lain bersurai jingga ikut muncul, entah darimana. Ck, mau mejeng aja._

" _Kekasihku seringkali disebut_ God of Death _oleh kalian para manusia... Tapi kurasa_ God of Chaos _lebih cocok, ya?"_

 _Keduanya tersenyum menatap Karma._

" _Nah, karena kita sudah selesai permainannya, ayo kita bereskan mainannya~"_

.

.

Untungnya, Karma diselamatkan oleh pacar tercinta. Sialnya, sang pacar harus mati karena tuntutan naskah.

" _Gakushuu! Gakushuu pegang tanganku!"_

 _Bergelantungan di sisi sebuah gedung yang nyaris runtuh, Gakushuu berparas sendu, membiarkan matanya dan mata Karma kembali bertemu._

" _Haha... Tidak kusangka Akabane Karma dan_ Sailor _Karma adalah orang yang sama. Hei, kau tahu tidak, Karma? Aku benci wanita karena aku menyalahkan Ibu yang meninggalkanku dengan Ayah. Padahal beliau tidak salah. Pria brengsek itu yang memang menyia-nyiakannya, dan justru bermain dengan si monster gurita... Tidak peduli meski menghancurkan dunia..."_

" _Gakushuu jangan terus bicara begitu! Kau bisa jatuh! Aku mohon pegang tanganku!"_

" _Hei, Karma? Aku salah waktu bilang aku menyukaimu waktu itu. Sebenarnya, aku..."_

 _Senyuman pilu._

" _...aku mencintaimu."_

" _TIDAK! GAKUSHUU!"_

 _Tapi ia sudah tak lagi ada. Isogai dan Nagisa juga. Orangtuanya tak pernah ada. Yang tersisa hanya seorang pemuda bersurai merah, bersimpuh di tanah, meneteskan airmata._

" _Semuanya... enyahlah."_

 _Tetes hujan pertama jatuh ke kepala. Berikutnya di bahu yang terluka. Ke lutut celana. Ke tanah dan beton dan seluruh kota yang hancur lebur di sekitarnya. Ke wajah si pemuda, ketika ia lalu melolong pada surga._

" _ENYAH! ENYAH KALIAN SEMUA!"_

.

.

Sampai akhirnya, semua kembali seperti semula.

"Hah, aku telat sekolah ya~ Biarin aja ah," lalu ia kembali memejamkan mata dan menarik selimut menutupi kepala. Terlelap kembali tanpa panik suatu apa.

Sayangnya, Karma lupa ia sekarang punya kakak yang merangkap orangtua, dan yang tanpa dosa menarik selimut Karma sampai ia jatuh tergeletak di kaki kakaknya.

"Jangan suka malas gitu dong, Karma~ Lihat nih kakak udah bikinin bento a—nugyaa!"

"Hhh... Males banget sih pake acara sekolah segala," gumam Karma yang dengan gontai melangkah ke sekolah. Sang kakak bukan cuma berjalan biasa, tapi sudah meloncat-loncat bak kelinci hiperaktif kebanyakan kafein dan gula. Wajar saja, mengingat ia guru magang di sekolah milik pacarnya, jadi tiap jam istirahat sekolah mereka bisa kencan di kantornya.

Ck, bikin sirik aja.

"Pagi, Karma!" sapa Nagisa, selalu tersenyum seperti biasa. Tetap sahabat Karma meski pernyataan cintanya dulu ditolak Karma mentah-mentah.

"Pagi, Karma!" Isogai juga ikut menyapa. "Sudah dengar belum kabarnya? Anak kepala sekolah yang dari Amerika katanya akan pindah ke kelas kita-"

"Siapa yang peduli juga..." Karma memutar mata, kemudian nyaris oleng saat seseorang menyenggol bahunya penuh tenaga. "Eh! Mata lo dima-?!"

Si pemuda menelengkan kepala bersurai jingga. Mata ungunya menatap dalam-dalam mata merkuri Karma sambil dengan nada sopan bertanya, "Ya...?"

"...boleh minta nomor hapemu?"

Si pemuda memiringkan kepala dulu, karena bagaimana bentakan 'Mata lo dimana?' bisa menjadi pertanyaan 'Boleh minta nomor hapemu?' ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Tapi ia lalu tersenyum teduh, menjawab pertanyaan Karma dengan suara bariton nan merdu.

"Tentu. Omong-omong sekalian kenalkan, namaku Asano Gakushuu."

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Haiya, akhirnya fanfiksi terakhir ini selesai juga! Hahaha... Hahaha... HAHAHA! *berisik mbak*

Terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca, semua yang sudah membaca, sampai me- _review_ , mem- _fave_ dan mem- _follow_ cerita bodoh dan akun sama bodohnya saya... Terima kasih banyak! Saya cinta kalian semua! *tebar _kissbye_ pada pembaca*

Lebay kah? Tidak juga, soalnya ini juga ucapan selamat berpisah. Ini fanfiksi terakhir saya. Saya lelah, meskipun senang juga rasanya menulis cerita dan berbagi dengan kalian semua.

 _Sayonara, minna-sama_. Kapan-kapan kita ketemu lagi ya.

 **~Omake~**

"Ini serius Akabane- _kun_ mau dibiarin aja?"

"Iya udah biarin aja. Salah sendiri dia tidur dari awal sampai pulang sekolah. Eh foto dia pas nangis yang ngambil siapa aja? Punya gue nge- _blur_ masa."

"Oh itu minta kopiannya aja sama-"

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
